CatWoman on the Hunt
by DJCrazy
Summary: Chevalier was just another company who had the same fortune as the Wayne company but has a totally different child. Aceline is not a cat i mean girl to mess with Just think of what will happen if a certain bat gets in the way of this non-hero's revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i do not own batman, the idea of catwoman or the idea of the egyptian mau**

**

* * *

**

Catwoman on the Hunt

Chapter 1- How it started...

**Aceline Joli Chevalier (French- Noble Pretty Knight)**

_Like my name says I was born a "Noble" my parents were the owners of a huge fashion and beauty product company. I'm the youngest child out of four kids and only daughters. My mom was the face of every product my dad loved her with his whole heart and would never change the face of Chevalier Products. My mom met my dad at college when he was in the air force and she was in the college like I said. Mom fell for his uniform and they conceived my eldest brother that night my mom was 19 at the time. Dad retired after being in the air force for a long time he came out and started Chevalier Products for my mom and Chevalier Line for her as well. My parents had three boys before me Aaron, Alex and Allen then me Aceline but everyone calls me Ace. By the time I was born mom had my godmother/wet nurse Camille Petit with me at all times. Camille became my favorite aunt and she was my mother's best friend. I only knew my parents for seven years when a Wayne employee took them away from me. This employee blamed my parents for his wife dying from a heart attack when he gave her a pearl necklace that my mother had designed and handmade. We were coming out of the play Cats I was holding my brand new Egyptian Mau kitten that my dad had just gotten me; Dawn. We were gunned down at he shot both my parents he grabbed me and dragged me and Dawn down to the docks where I dropped Dawn hoping she'd get away as he threw me into the water and the currents took me under. After that all I remember was waking up to screams of "There's a little girl over there!" and having Dawn in my arms. That morning everything I looked at was different things seemed so close at times and others it was like regular vision. Soon I learned the Egyptian Goddess Bast was the one to thank and Dawn as Dawn gave me my neck nine lives. Camille pretty much told me everything and while my brother were sent to where their guardians were at I stayed in Gotham with Camille at our estate just a few miles outside of Gotham. As I grew older I gained cat like qualities. Speed. Agility. Temper. Landing on feet. More if you go into details. Once I hit 18 I was known in Gotham as Gotham's Princess as I was the youngest Billionaire and one of the female Bruce Wayne was still gone so I didn't waste my time on trying to please the media. At 19 I handed my company over to my father's best friend Johnson till I got back from my backpacking around the world and once I hit 20 I was already in France studying up on different felines with Dawn right at my side. Now after eight years, hundreds of phone calls from Camille saying Johnson is making a mockery of the Chevalier name I, Aceline Chevalier was going home to Gotham City… _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thank you for reading Catwoman on the Hunt_**

**_DJCrazy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- i do not own Batman, the idea of catwoman or the idea of the Egyptian Mau **

* * *

**CatWoman on the Hunt**

**Chapter 2-Coming Home**

**Aceline Joli Chevalier**

I was on the private jet as Dawn sat in the seat in front of me with a table sat between us.

I was reading up on Gotham and Bruce Wayne.

"Can you believe this Dawn! Bruce Wayne brunt his house to the ground while he was drunk on his birthday!" I said laughing she just opened an eye at me just barely acknowledging me.

"Thanks Dawn." I said as read more.

"Madam Chevalier we are getting ready to land." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Okay thank you." I said pushing the button to tell him that.

I buckled in and put Dawn on my lap as we came to a bumpy stop.

I grabbed my black large purse putting Dawn in it as I grabbed my other suit case.

I walked out to the meeting area where Camille stood with an elder man they held hands.

"Mrs. Chevalier!" Camille said hugging me almost killing me.

"Camille." I said with a smile.

"Ohhh dear it's been ages. Well lets get you home one bag that's all you…. Oh dear…" Camille started I laughed I looked behind me all the people were unloading all the bags that I had brought.

"France was good to me. So was China, Japan, England, Ireland, Russia and the third world countries." I said with a smile.

"I see that young lady." Camille said.

"Ohhh my stars. Aceline Chevalier this is Alfred Pennyworth, my dear friend." Camille said laughing and blushing.

"Well hello." I said holding my hand out to shake his he shook mine.

* * *

Thank u ppl for reading this story!

DJCrazy~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own batman, the idea of catwoman and the idea of the egyptian mau**

**

* * *

**

**CatWoman on the Hunt**

**Chapter 3- Getting back to Work...**

**Aceline Joli Chevalier (French- Noble Pretty Knight)**

We got home to our mansion that was really empty and dirty.

We had dropped Alfred off at Wayne's tower he worked for Bruce Wayne.

"Camille?" I asked her she came out of her room.

"Yes mrs?" she asked me.

"This is way too dirty for me…" I said sitting on the dusty couch. She laughed loudly and held her stomach.

"Ohhh child do I know you or what? I got the penthouse on the top of the Chevalier Work Building ready for you, child. I've already called for some people to come clean up the mansion until then we shall stay at the penthouse." I got up and ran to her hugging her form.

"You're the best Camille." I said she laughed.

"I know love." She pushed my hair back and kissing my forehead.

We went to the garage where a lot of cars sat. I smiled and looked at Camille.

"I gotta change." I said. I rushed back inside. I ran up to my mom's room.

I pulled out her black dress skirt that reached just above my knees. I pulled on my white bra pulling my mom's white long sleeve dress shirt over it.I let it's top three button be unbuttoned showing off enough cleavage. I sat on my parent's bed as I pulled on the black designer panty hoses on over my feet and legs in the panty hoses roses and other plants were sewn into the design. I watched Dawn come in and jumped on to the bed next to me.

"Hey Dawn." I said petting her head. I went into my mom's shoe closet and pulled on her high heel black dress heels.

I put my hair up in a claw having a strand falling down into my face. I picked Dawn up and walked to my old room and got on to my knees in front of the black desk. I knocked twice on the board under the drawer out dropped the first style glasses my dad did. I put them on after putting eyeliner on and my lip stick. I picked Dawn up again and went to the garage where Camille stood.

"Ohhh my you are a vision of your mother Aceline." Camille said touching my cheek.

I got into the driver seat of my black SSC Ultimate Aero as Camille got in the passenger seat I sat Dawn on her lap.

I pressed the button to open the doors. And out I zoomed.

I drove up the hill over it to get closer to Gotham.

I pulled up in front of my building to see stinking reporters outside waiting for something.

I didn't think that me being back would be out this quick I hope it not I mean. I pulled up splashing all the reporters with water.

I grabbed Dawn and got out and walked around to have all the reporters gapping at me then started taking pictures at me and Dawn.

Camille got out as well following me into the building at I walked past the main desk the woman was a young ditzy blond.

"Your not allowed to pass." She said. I kept walking not even caring. When the alarm went off out came five security guards.

"Mrs. your not allow in with out a card." Said a guard grabbing my arm. I shrunk against him.

"R..r..r..really?" I asked when another hand grabbed his.

"Let the lady go." A strong dark voice said. I turned to see my worst nightmare. Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne I'm sorry but she…" I cut him off and ripped my arm out of his grasp and Dawn hissed at both of the men.

"I'm Aceline Joli Chevalier sir." I said petting Dawn to calm her down.

"I'm sooo sorry Mrs. Chevalier." The guard said. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him and the desk girl.

"Gone." I said walking through the gate area.

"Sorry you two are fired from the Chevalier Company." I heard Camille say to the two of them.

"What how could she…" the blond started I turned and winked at the girl and the guy.

"I can because my father started this company and well I run it now so don't piss off the new owner." I said turning on my heels and walking to the elevator. I waited for a second both Bruce and Camille got on with me.

"Aceline that was not right." Camille said I picked Dawn up making her face me I kissed her nose.

"I don't care. I'm not in the mood." I said leaning against the wall.

"Sooo Mr. Wayne what are you doing in my company building?" I asked him.

"We are trying to convince the handler that we should combine together so I can use some of the fabric that only your company makes." He said I looked at Dawn and brushed my fingers through her fur.

"And what did Mr. Johnson say to this?" I asked him.

"No." he said I rolled my eyes as we got off the elevator I walked up to the secretary.

"Where is Mr. Johnson at this time?" I asked her.

"In a meeting with the Wayne company ma'am if you…" I walked into the double doors and saw everyone look at me.

I placed Dawn on the table five head people from my company sat on one side five head people from Wayne Enterprises sat on the other side.

"Ma'am who…" I held up my hand to stop Mr. Johnson from talking.

"Sooo Mr. Johnson I hear your making a mockery of my family name? is that true?" I asked him as Dawn walked the same length as I did I meet up to Johnson.

"Aceline…" he started I glared at him.

"Mrs. Chevalier please…. Mr. Johnson." I said pushing my hand through Dawn's fur. I held my hand out and a folder fell into my palm. I opened it and glanced at everything.

"Once my caregiver Mrs. Petit called me about how you are destroying my family name I just couldn't understand why would you; one of my father's best friends do that. So I called Mr. Michaels one of my father's other best friends. The man that was like my father when someone killed him. While I was gone these eight years I was doing business. It took one call from him to get me here and to stay here. Look at these! Tell me what these are!" I growled slamming the papers in front of Mr. Johnson. He looked them over.

"I see nothing." He said pushing the papers away from him.

"I see a woman my own age her face is almost gone! Not because of cancer! Not because of a fight! But because of a Chevalier Cream!" I yelled throwing a ton of pictures up in the air.

"And what do I hear from this woman! You, Personally paid her and many more like her off so they would keep their traps shut! I learn that some fired my father's and mother's best scientist for some under minding idiot teenagers! You are so lucky that I have enough power to get them back or you will be one swimming in this stupid cream!" I growled...

* * *

Thanks ppl for reading!

DJCrazy~~~~~

**CatWoman on the Hunt**


End file.
